A Noite em Hogwarts
by Kasumi-chan
Summary: Na noite em Hogwarts nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. Especialmente quando jogam Verdade ou Desafio.


A Noite Em Hogwarts  
  
Hogwarts nunca mais serÃ¡ a mesma depois desta noite.  
  
bForma de escrita: E/bu escrevi a fic de uma forma bem diferente com um propÃ³sito,(com o nome do personagem que esta falando na frente) para facilitar um pouco,jÃ¡ que Ã© uma fic de humor.  
  
bAviso:/b Harry Potter nÃ£o pertence a mim...blablablabla...e esta Ã© uma fanfic de humor com um pouco de anti-vÃ¡rios personagens (nÃ£o necessÃ¡riamente os que menos gosto) e muitas piadas. Entre elas uma paixÃ£o ardente entre Harry Potter e... leia e veja por si mesmo(a)!  
  
bNotas: /b A personagem Shayla Kendal sou eu. Ou melhor,parte de mim,ou melhor... minha "esponja" (ler "Jhonny The Homicidal Maniac"). Ela Ã© uma de minhas personalidades.Er...Ã© uma longa histÃ³ria!  
  
OOCNESS RULEZ!  
  
Personagens Out of Character para poder fazer a fic mais engraÃ§ada. PorÃ©m ainda acho que dentro de cada um desses personagens existe um pouco do relatado aqui!  
  
*XD*XP*Z?*Wha?*Z?*!!*  
  
EstÃ£o todos presentes.Hermione Granger,Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy e Shayla Kendal,uma aluna de cabelos morenos claros e olhos azuis da Sonserina tambÃ©m conhecida como uma das duas faces da autora da fanfic.A outra esta de fÃ©rias no HavaÃ­.  
  
  
  
Shayla: Estamos aqui reunidos,meus irmÃ£os,para praticarmos um jogo trouxa chamado...  
  
Draco: Jogo trouxa?Eu nÃ£o jogo isso nem a pau!!!  
  
Hermione: Ah,nÃ£o vai jogar,Malfoy?Olha que eu quebro a tua cara!  
  
Draco: *cara que misturava espanto e medo*  
  
Shayla: Assim esta melhor.Obrigada,Granger. Muito bem,ele Ã© chamado Verdade ou Desafio. Ele funciona da seguinte maneira...  
  
  
  
Pelas prÃ³ximas duas horas Shayla ia explicando as regras com as seguidas interrupÃ§Ãµes de Hermione,que sempre via uma maldita falha nos mÃ­nimos detalhes,atÃ© na sequÃªncia que ela explicava o jogo.  
  
  
  
Hermione: VocÃª primeiro explica a parte do Desafio e depois...  
  
Shayla: Cala a boca e deixa eu explicar por...  
  
Ginny: Olha a boca...*em voz baixa e envergonhada*  
  
Shayla: *praticamente rugindo pronta pra arrancar os cabelos ruivos de Ginny*  
  
Draco: Calma aÃ­! NÃ£o se matem...ainda.  
  
  
  
Quando estavam prontos para o comeÃ§o do jogo,a porta da sala secreta (que agora nÃ£o seria mais secreta) se abriu. Harry Potter e Rony Weasley estavam parados na porta.  
  
  
  
Harry: Oh!*quase desmaiando*  
  
Rony: NÃ£o!Calma aÃ­! Hermione,Ginny e uma garota esquisita...  
  
Garota esquisita: Shayla Kendal.  
  
Rony: O que for...mas...trÃªs garotas numa sala secreta que nÃ£o serÃ¡ mais secreta com o Malfoy?! Ah! Tem alguma coisa errada aqui e eu estou pronto para arrancar suas tripas de sangue puro Malfoy!  
  
Draco: E vocÃª acha que eu queria vir aqui? *mostra as mÃ£os e os pÃ©s amarrados* Elas me arrastaram pra cÃ¡. Eu sei que sou lindo e o gostosÃ£o de Hogwarts,mas vÃ¡ lÃ¡,nÃ©?  
  
Harry: *cara de fantasminha voando pela sala numa vassoura*  
  
Ginny: *vermelha num cantinho* Er...Er...Er...  
  
  
  
Depois de uma rÃ¡pida explicaÃ§Ã£o do que estava acontecendo,Harry e Rony se sentaram para jogar. Shayla pegou uma garrafa e explicou que a boca seria pergunta e o fundo resposta.Seria para comeÃ§ar o jogo,depois a garrafa seria jogada fora.  
  
  
  
Harry: Verdadeeeeee! *gritou Harry,e Ginny o olhou desconfiando de sua masculinidade*  
  
Hermione: Certo! *sÃ©ria* Eu quero saber,Harry Potter,por quem vocÃª esta apaixonado ou jÃ¡ esteve.E olha que o feitiÃ§o da verdade esta aplicado nesta sala e nÃ£o pode mentir!A Shayla mesma que o ativou. Ele se chama feitiÃ§o Ver...  
  
Harry: Deixa eu responder sua chata! BlÃº! *mostra a lingua* Todo mundo vai achar que como eu tÃ´ alegre hoje vou comeÃ§ar uma cena de Slash aqui.VocÃªs estÃ£o enganados. Eu tÃ´ feliz porque a autora me vÃª com um feliz! E as minhas respostas sÃ£o: Hermione primeiro mas acabou, depois Ginny, depois Cho, depois Minerva McGonnagall e agora eu estou apaixonado por essa menina esquisita aqui porque eu gostei dos olhos dela!  
  
Shayla: Aiai! *vermelha*  
  
Harry: Mais acabou de passar e agora estou apaixonado por essa garrafa simpÃ¡tica! *abraÃ§a a garrafa*  
  
Shayla: Grrrrrr!!!!! *roxa de raiva*  
  
Rony: Olha que amor!Ela muda de cor no escuro! *risadinhas*  
  
Shayla: Vai M-O-R-R-E-R! *tirando uma faca de nÃ£o se sabe onde*  
  
Hermione: Larga!Largaaaaaaaa sua mocrÃ©iaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: Potter,solte essa garrafa agora!Ela nÃ£o te ama! *tentando arrancar a garrafa dos braÃ§os dele*  
  
Harry: NÃ£ooooo!!!!!Eu quero a minha garrafaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny: Harry...como vocÃª pode nÃ£o me amar?Eu vou voltar pro Tommy,vocÃª vai ver... *choramingando num canto*  
  
  
  
Derrepente a porta se abre novamente,Fred e George Weasley estÃ£o parados olhando espantados para aquela cena. Harry e Draco brigando por uma garrafa,Hermione puxando Shayla pra ela nÃ£o matar Rony e uma bolinha ruiva num canto chorando.  
  
  
  
Fred: C-Calma aÃ­! *falando alto*  
  
Todos: Ahn?! *se viram pra ele*  
  
George: Isso Ã© o que estamos pensando?  
  
Todos: *vermelhos e se sentando em cada canto,achavam que iam dizer que estavam no "maior love", se Ã© que isso Ã© LOVE*  
  
Fred e George: VocÃªs estÃ£o fazendo uma festa e nÃ£o nos chamaram?!?!?!?!  
  
Todos: *caem de cara no chÃ£o estilo anime*  
  
Rony: Ã‰ Verdade ou Desafio,aquele jogo trouxa.Querem jogar?! *cara de santinho*  
  
Fred e George: CLARO!  
  
  
  
Agora Harry tinha que escolher alguÃ©m pra perguntar.Ele jogou a garrafa na parede dizendo que nÃ£o a amava mais e apontou para George.  
  
  
  
Harry: VocÃª!O que vai querer?  
  
George: Desafio!NÃ£o...verdade!NÃ£o...desafio...nÃ£o...Ã‰,DESAFIO!  
  
Harry: VocÃª...tem que...beber duas garrafas de pinga!  
  
George: Ok,mas onde vamos arranjar isso?  
  
Harry: Por acaso eu tenho duas! *tira duas garrafas de pinga nÃ£o se sabe de onde*  
  
George: *bebe uma inteira e depois a outra num gole(Nota: UAU!)* PÃºitz! Eu tu vendu tÃ£Ã£Ã£Ã£ntus Dracus! DiaxÃº,eu tÃ» num infernuuuu!ArguÃ©im mi salvi si nom eu mi afoguuuu! Gaaaaaaah! *cai de costas no chÃ£o apontando pro Rony* Tuuuu tatuuuuu!!! Verdadeus ou Disafiuszesssss?  
  
Rony: Er...verdade.  
  
George: TÃ¡ bÃ£o...hein...me conta qual Ã© a cor do seu cabeluuuuusss!!!!!  
  
Rony: Eles sÃ£o ruivos!  
  
George: MENTIRA!MENTIRA!Eu tous vendu mutcho bem i elis saunsx verde cheius di bÃ³ias rooooooosa choquiiiisss!!! *levanta cambaleando,bate na porta,volta pra frente e cai de cara no chÃ£o,dormindo e babando*  
  
Hermione: O-Ok...pergunte pra alguÃ©m Rony...*pega a mÃ£o do George pra ver se esta vivo e depois solta devolta no chÃ£o com cara de nojo*  
  
  
  
Ele nÃ£o teve tempo de continuar,pois a porta de abriu. A professora Minerva,o professor Snape e o diretor Dumbledore estavam abraÃ§ados uns aos outros e entraram rindo. Quando virou todos aqueles olhos observando,os trÃªs se separaram.  
  
  
  
Minerva: O que fazem aqui!?  
  
Snape: Eu cuido deles,Ã© sÃ³ eu fazer uma poÃ§Ã£o da memÃ³ria e uma da morte e...  
  
Dumbledore: Snapey-Apey,eu cuido deles! *sorrindo*  
  
Snapey-Apey: Mas Dumby,deixa eu e Miny-Iv cuidarmos disso!  
  
Miny-Iv: Ã‰,Dumby!O Snapey e eu damos conta!  
  
Dumby: NÃ£o!Eu falo com eles. *pigarro e olhas pros garotos e garotas* Suruba?  
  
Todos: NÃƒO,VERDADE OU DESAFIO! *em coro*  
  
Snapey: Que pena... *triste*  
  
Harry: QUEREM JOGAR PROFESSORES DUMBY,SNAPEY E MINY?  
  
Os trÃªs: SIIIIMMM SR. POTTER!!!!  
  
E entÃ£o os professores se juntaram ao jogo. Agora,aparentemente, minha mente nÃ£o quer que eu inclua mais ninguÃ©m. Mas nunca se sabe como funciona e mente de uma louca como eu. Sabe,temo recaÃ­das... e essa Ã© a minha parte que representa a Shayla. *pigarro* continuando: Rony escolheu Shayla para perguntar.  
  
Shayla: Verdade.Manda ver,Weasley!  
  
Rony: Eu quero saber...paixÃ£o!Por quem vocÃª se apaixonou e esta apaixonada hoje?  
  
Ginny: Putz!Denovo isso!  
  
Rony: Ã‰,denovo!  
  
Draco: *se intrometendo* Olha,Shayla,Ginny e Hermione...eu estou quietinho aqui!Podem me soltar? Essas cordas mÃ¡gicas estÃ£o comeÃ§ando a apertar minhas lindas mÃ£os de deus grego.  
  
Shayla: SÃ³ depois que a Ginny te desafiar.  
  
Draco: Huh?  
  
Shayla: Esquece. Vamos lÃ¡,eu vou responder a pergunta do Weasley!  
  
Dumby: Vai,respondiiii! *alegre que nem o Harry*  
  
Harry: Ã‰! Vai menina esquisita!!!  
  
Snapey: VocÃªs doparam o Potter e o Dumby?Eles estÃ£o...fora de si.  
  
Shayla: *pigarro* Aqui vai a lista: Minha primeira paixÃ£o foi um ursinho de pelÃºcia depois foi meu cobertor...*15 minutos depois*Rony Weasley,Harry Potter,Tom Riddle...*10 minutos depois*Jhonny,Dib,Zim,Jhonen...*5 minutos depois* e por fim a pessoa por quem estou apaixonada Ã©...Draco Malfoy!!  
  
Todos: OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: Eu quero morrer...  
  
Foi feita uma pausa enquanto dos brincavam e riam da cara do Draco. Mas entÃ£o Shayla apontou rÃ¡pidamente para Gina.  
  
Shayla: Verdade ou Desafio?  
  
Ginny: Verdade.  
  
Shayla: Ã‰ verdade que vocÃª poderia agora dar um beijo do Harry?  
  
Ginny: Ã‰.  
  
Shayla: EntÃ£o prove!!!  
  
Ginny: *dÃ¡ um beijo no Harry*  
  
Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Isso nÃ£o era desafio, era sÃ³ VERDADEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Dumby: Snif...e eu pensando que eu podia ter uma chance com ele...snif...snif...  
  
Ginny: Eu escolho...Draco!Pois entÃ£o,verdade ou desafio?  
  
Draco: Desafio.  
  
Ginny: Eu quero que vocÃª... *todos ouvem uma galinha "cantando"* Ahn? Foi vocÃª Mione?  
  
Hermione: O que vocÃª esta querendo dizer com isso,mulher?  
  
Ginny: Deixe pra lÃ¡.Draco eu quero que vocÃª.... *ouvem uma vaca mugir* Essa voz...sÃ³ pode ser a...  
  
Cho Chang: AhÃ¡!CÃ¡ estou eu!A garota mais linda e perfeita de Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione,Ginny,Shayla,Miny: SÃ³ porquÃª vocÃª quer sua vacalinha!!!! *gritando*  
  
Shayla: Eu mato ela.Posso?  
  
Hermione,Miny,Ginny: Podeeee!Vai lÃ¡ assassina profissional.  
  
Shayla: HÃ¡! *tira 5 facas e dois machados e comeÃ§a a cortar a Cho em vÃ¡rios pedacinhos* podem ajudar! *joga umas facas pras outras garotas e para a senhora*  
  
Miny: Senhora o ca*****!  
  
Todo o resto ficou olhando aquela cena. Sangue voava pra todo lado,tripas tambÃ©m. Estava a maior sujeira.  
  
Harry: Eu nÃ£o achei que elas seriam capazes disso.  
  
Rony: Nem eu! *balanÃ§ando a cabeÃ§a negativamente*  
  
Draco e Snapey-Apey: *concordando*  
  
Dumby: Em toda a minha vida nunca vi nada assim. Como garotas e uma senhora juntas sÃ£o terrÃ­veis!  
  
Miny: Eu jÃ¡ disse que eu nÃ£o seu senhora,ca*****!  
  
Dumby e Snapey: Ai Miny... *vermelhos de vergonha*  
  
Quando o serviÃ§o estava feito,Ginny pigarreou e olhou para Draco com um olhar de: "VocÃª esta ferrado" e comeÃ§ou.  
  
Ginny: VocÃª terÃ¡ que ser o escravo particular da Shayla e fazer tudo que ela mandar atÃ© as cinco da manhÃ£ de quinta-feira,lembrando que hoje Ã© domingo.  
  
Draco: NÃƒOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shayla: Valeu Ginny-Fini! Vem cÃ¡,Dracquinho,eu quero te mostrar uma coisa! *pega o Draco pelos braÃ§os e comeÃ§a a puxar para outra sala.  
  
Draco: O TERROR!!!!O TERROR!!!!!NÃƒO DEIXEM ELA ME LEVAR! NÃƒOOOOOO!  
  
Snapey: Tsk,Tsk,Tsk!Que vergonha.  
  
Rony: Pois Ã©!Coitado do Malfoy.Como elas sÃ£o baixas!  
  
Snapey: Eu nÃ£o falava do Malfoy,falava da rima. NÃ£o Ã© Ginny-Fini Ã© Ginny- Iny!  
  
Rony: Ahhhhhh!!!! *nÃ£o entendendo,mas fingindo ter entendido*  
  
Fred estava quietinho num canto com Hermione.Eles falavam algumas coisas e entÃ£o Fred anunciou a sua proposta.  
  
Fred: Como o Malfoy nÃ£o esta aqui para fazer uma pergunta para alguÃ©m... *ouvem alguns gritos no outro quarto dizendo: "Fique longe de mim!Fique longe de mim!"* Eu vou fazer a pergunta.  
  
Todos: Certo!  
  
Fred: Hermione!Verdade ou Desafio?  
  
Hermione: Verdade.  
  
Fred: Conte-nos todos os segredos da Ginny.  
  
Ginny: Oh nÃ£o!!! *quase chorando*  
  
Hermione: Bem,ela faz xixi na cama,dorme com um bonequinho do Harry,gosta de coelinhos que tenham Ã³culos,de preferÃªncia redondos...*20 minutos depois* Ã‰ isso.  
  
Ginny: BuÃ¡Ã¡Ã¡Ã¡!*chorando no colo da Prof. Miny*  
  
Fred: Como a Mione jÃ¡ tinha feito uma pergunta,vamos agora a um dos nossos queridos professores.  
  
Snapey balanÃ§ava os braÃ§os tÃ£o alto que parecia que ia ter um troÃ§o. Fred olhou todos os trÃªs professores.  
  
Fred: Algum de vocÃªs?  
  
Snapey: Eu!Eu! *quase caindo em cima do Fred*  
  
Fred: Dumby?  
  
Dumby: *balanÃ§a a cabeÃ§a negativamente*  
  
Snapey: EEEEUUUUUU!!!!  
  
Fred: Miny?  
  
Miny: NÃ£o tÃ´ afim...  
  
Snapey: EUUUUU!!!!!EU QUERO,EU QUEROOOO!!!!  
  
Fred: Se eu te chamar,promete me passar direto em poÃ§Ãµes?  
  
Snapey: Siiiiiim!  
  
Fred: EntÃ£o tÃ¡!Pode ser vocÃª.  
  
Todos olhavam confusos para o que acontecia. Mione e Ginny(apesar das revelaÃ§Ãµes de Hermione) ficaram conversando e rindo sem parar. Harry e Rony ficavam enchendo o saco do George adormecido e completamente indefeso.  
  
Snapey: EU VOU FAZER UMA PERGUNTA PRA ALGUÃ‰M!!! *ninguÃ©m se vira* EU PASSO TODOS QUE OLHARAM PRA MIM!!!! *todos,atÃ© o George adormecido, olhando para ele* Bom...DUMBY,VERDADE OU DESAFIO?  
  
Dumby: Desafio.  
  
Snapey: Eu quero que vocÃª me deixe ser o professor de DCAT!NÃ£o o Remus!  
  
Dumby: NÃƒOOOOO!!!ISSO NUNCAAAAA!!!!!!!!EU NÃƒO POSSO TRAIR O REMYYY!!!!  
  
Snapey: Ã‰ isso ou eu conto sobre o Fluffy!!!! *ergue Dumby pelas calÃ§as*  
  
Dumby: NUNCAAAA!!!!PODE CONTAR TODOS OS SEGREDOS MAS VOCÃŠ NÃƒO SERA PROF. DE DCAT NUNCA,SEVERY SNAPEY!  
  
Snapey: *suspiro* Ã‰,eu tentei.  
  
Todos os alunos suspiraram aliviados,pelo menos nÃ£o teriam Snapey como prof. de DCAT, mas agora sabiam que o prof. Lupin estava envolvido com aqueles apelidos ridÃ­culos e aquele monte de besteira.  
  
Dumby: Snapey,agora eu te pergunto: Verdade ou Desafio.  
  
Snapey: Verdade.  
  
Dumby: Qual Ã© seu maior sonho alÃ©m de ser prof. de DCAT?  
  
Snapey: Eu quero ser...*uma luz focaliza Snapey com um vestido de balÃ©* Quero ser uma bailarina!! *danÃ§ando e rodopiando pela sala alegremente* Whuuu!!  
  
Todos: Oooohhhh!!!  
  
Harry: VocÃª danÃ§a bem professor!!!! *sorrindo*  
  
Rony: Harry...vocÃª bebeu?  
  
Harry: NÃ£ooooo! *inocente*  
  
Miny: Como agora nÃ£o tem quem pergunte,eu vou assumir esse cargo. Fred,eu quero te perguntar: VERDADE OU DESAFIO?  
  
Fred: Desafio!Manda ver,Miny!  
  
Miny: Eu quero que dance com o Snapey-Apey!  
  
Fred: TÃ¡ bom! *coloca roupa de bailarina e vai danÃ§ar*  
  
Miny: Uau!VocÃª tem coragem!  
  
Ginny e Hermione: Muahahahahaha! *todos olham pra elas* Er...estamos sÃ³ rindo um pouco.  
  
Rony: Que risada horrÃ­vel.  
  
Dumby: Concordo.  
  
Derrepente,surgem Draco e Shayla. Draco esta todo tonto sem a camisa e todo molhado. Shayla estava enteira molhada e descabelada.  
  
Hermione: O que aconteceu? *entre risinhos safados*  
  
Shayla: Aiai!Eu nunca mais pulo no lago sem saber que tem uma lula gigante lÃ¡!  
  
Draco: Essa...idiota...tentou me VIOLENTAR,mas eu consegui pular pela janela, mas ela veio atrÃ¡s de mim!Essa...essa...doida! E daÃ­ caÃ­mos no lago. Adivinhem?A lula nos atacou e ficamos assim.  
  
Ginny: A tÃ¡!Eu jÃ¡ tava pensando outra coisa.  
  
Shayla: Isso sÃ³ amanhÃ£,Ginny.  
  
Ginny: A certo!  
  
Draco: Gaaaaah!!! *se joga no chÃ£o*  
  
Harry: Por favor,vamos continuar o jogo que eu tÃ´ curioso pra saber quem vai se ferrar agora!  
  
Rony: O_O Putz!  
  
Dumby: Como sÃ³ sobrou a Miny pra fazer uma pergunta o Draco pra responder...vamos lÃ¡!  
  
Miny: Mas eu jÃ¡ per...*Hermione e Ginny tampam a boca da professora*  
  
Draco: Mas eu jÃ¡ fui desafiado!NÃ£o acham que eu jÃ¡ estou todo molhado e morto o suficiente?  
  
Todos: NÃƒO!!!!!!  
  
Miny: Draco,verdade ou desafio?  
  
Draco: Verdade.  
  
Miny: VocÃªs foram mesmo atacados por uma lula gigante?Cuidado com o feitiÃ§o!Se vocÃª mentir vai levar um choque!  
  
Draco: Sim.SÃ³ uma lula gigante!  
  
Todos ficaram observando para ver se ele nÃ£o ia levar um choque...mas nada aconteceu. Era verdade. Todos comeÃ§aram a se levantar para ir embora,a brincadeira tinha acabado. Snapey e Fred saÃ­ram danÃ§ando balÃ©, Rony foi arrastando George enquanto Harry dava um beijo num caco de garrafa e a chamando de "morzinho", Ginny e Hermione saÃ­ram rindo enquanto Hermione mostrava para Ginny as fotos que ela tirou de uma "pessoa" durante o banho no quarto ano de Hoggy, Dumby e Miny saÃ­ram de mÃ£os dadas e trocando palavras de amor como "chuchuzinho,caramelozinho,feijÃ£ozinho, fofurinha e atÃ© melanciazinha" e ,por fim, Shayla saiu com Draco. Ela o apoiava para que nÃ£o caÃ­sse, jÃ¡ que tinha machucado o pÃ© ao cair no chÃ£o.  
  
Saz: EntÃ£o amanhÃ£ a gente se fala,nÃ© Dracquinho?  
  
Shayla: NÃƒOOO!!! FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!!!! FIQUE LONGE DE MIIIIMMMM!!!! *sai correndo com o pÃ© perfeitamente bem*  
  
Shayla: espera aÃ­!!!!!!!! *corre atrÃ¡s dele*  
  
E esta foi mais uma noite normal no Castelo de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts,jÃ¡ que nos dias seguintes todos voltavam para mais uma partida.Pois foi como o tÃ­tulo jÃ¡ disse... Hogwarts nunca mais serÃ¡ a mesma depois desta noite!E tenho que concordar.  
  
Rony: Putz!VocÃªs viram que eu fui o Ãºnico que nÃ£o sofreu nessa fic? Legal! *uma bigorna caÃ­ na cabeÃ§a dele* Putz,valeu!Que fim horrÃ­vel.VocÃª nÃ£o tem imaginaÃ§Ã£o nenhuma,sÃ©rio mesmo! VocÃª Ã© uma idiota! *uma faca sai voando e passa raspando bem do lado da orelha dele* Eu estava sÃ³ brincando! VocÃª Ã© maravilhosa,perfeita! SHOW DE BOLA!  
  
Z? The End Z?  
  
SerÃ¡?!?!  
  
*XD*XP*Z?*Wha?*Z?*!!*  
  
N/A: Acabou! Vejam o que o sono pode fazer,eu acho que ficamos mais engraÃ§ados quando temos sono.... LOL! 


End file.
